


Calling Me Back To You

by trulywicked



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Derek Has Issues, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, More Fluff, Snark, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lovely old English myth that if someone who truly loves and trusts the werewolf calls it by name that it will turn back to human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Me Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acherona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/gifts).



> A bit of fluffy, fluffing, big vat of warm fuzzies and fluff for my Akra's Birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH! I hope it is nothing but joy and happy and that you enjoy this little bit of floof.  
> Based on this Tumblr Post.

“Why me? Why did I sign up for this unending level of bullshit?” Stiles muttered as he stomped around the woods, making as much noise as possible. Seriously why couldn’t he have fallen in love with the nice werecoyote who listened to her alpha or someone who had a minimum of issues? Why did he have to fall hard ass over end for the werewolf with the most issues in the country, probably the world? One who had just gained a full wolf shift. 

And of course that apparently meant he’d lost his stupid ass to the shift and gone literally feral the same way Malia had. Which wouldn’t have been a problem except apparently he didn’t consider Scott his alpha. Not that Stiles could blame him after some of the dick moves Scott had pulled in the past. Still it meant that Scott couldn’t roar him back to himself. 

According to Deaton there was only one other option, which was for someone who ‘loved and trusted’ Derek completely to call him back. Braeden had tried but apparently a whole lot of like and damned good sex before Derek went furry did not equate to love and trust. Who knew. 

So he was up. He hadn’t told anyone he was going to try this. He really didn’t need to humiliate himself more than he did during the course of a regular day. He’d just gotten in his Jeep, drove out to where Derek was haunting the preserve, scaring the shit out of teenagers necking and campers getting it on, and was now looking for the asshole, a pair of jeans in hand.

A rustle to his left caught his attention and he turned just in time to see the huge black wolf melt out of the shadows, a growl rumbling in the powerful throat. A growl. Oh hell no.

“Don’t you fucking growl at me you bastard. It’s the middle of the night and I’m out here tromping around looking for your furry ass when I could be catching up on all the sleep I’ve lost since werewolves instead.” He shook his hand that held the folded jeans at the wolf.

The creature froze then tilted its head like it was trying to make sense of the human invading its territory.

“And don’t think suddenly looking cute is going to get you out of turning back you asshole.” Though he did look kind of fucking adorable head tilted like that, blue eyes shining. “I have had enough of this crap to last me a lifetime.” He flung the jeans at the wolf, “Turn back and put on some goddamned pants Derek or so help me I’m going to get a collar, a muzzle, and a leash and turn you into my pet wolf-dog Mr. Fluffernutter. I will dress you in ridiculous pink vests and bows in your fur and-” Stiles trailed off as the wolf began to change, shifting from animal to man in front of his eyes.

It looked painful, muscle stretching and warping, bones cracking. And there were patches of fur that fell out then grew back in and Stiles realized Derek was fighting to turn back but he’d been wolf for so long, been free from his problems for so long that it had a very firm grip on him. “C’mon Derek, come back. You can do it Sourwolf. The whole full wolf thing is cool as hell sure but I- we miss the scowly, cranky human.”

Derek hit the forest floor, paws turning to feet and hands, a howl breaking from his throat that turned into a long shout as he shifted. His fur disappeared, his body taking the human shape he hadn’t had for months, and he flopped, weak as a kitten, onto his side on the forest floor.

“Welcome back asshole,” Stiles drawled, even though he was grinning happily.

“Shut up Stiles,” Derek’s voice was raspy with disuse.

“And there’s the Sourwolf we all know and love,” Stiles held out a hand, wiggling his fingers to offer Derek assistance off the ground.

Hazel green eyes topped by furrowed brows looked up at him, the unfairly beautiful mouth turned down in an expression of confusion, “You called me back.”

“Uh...yeah. So?” Stiles played it off as no big deal. There’s no way Derek knew about the whole love and trust thing right? Peter hadn’t even known.

Derek got his legs under him, muscles flexing beneath his skin in a way Stiles had to work to ignore, and rose somewhat shakily to his feet under his own power. Then he began backing Stiles toward a tree. “You. You called me back. No one else.”

Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat and licked suddenly dry lips, “Derek what are you-” he made an _embarrassing_ squeak when his back fetched up against a large tree trunk and the brutally sexy arms of the werewolf in front of him caged him in. Derek’s expression was softer than Stiles had ever seen it, tender in a way that made his chest hurt, and there was a look of wonder in his eyes that had Stiles’ breath catching.

“There are only two ways to call back a werewolf who has gone feral. One is for their alpha to demand they return but I don’t have an alpha,” Derek said, shifting his weight so that one arm braced him while his hand lifted to slide in a caress against the side of Stiles’ neck and cheek, “The other is for someone who loves and trusts the werewolf completely, without boundaries, conditions or reservations, to call them back. And _you_ called me back.”

“Yeah okay, I called you back. How about we move on from-mmph!” His pride saving babble was cut off by Derek’s lips, soft and sweet on his own. He froze for a few moments, long enough to probably ruin a kiss from anyone else, but Derek just kept kissing him patiently and kind of damned expertly too, until he melted and pressed back.

His hand lifted to grip a bare shoulder as he got his first, good taste of kissing Derek. It wasn’t the furious, biting passion he’d always imagined when he imagined kissing Derek. But then again all his fantasies tended to involve their arguments or a near death situation because he’d never in a million years expected Derek to want to kiss him. Hadn’t expected Derek to realize how he felt and reciprocate in any way. He’d been so very wrong. Because this kiss didn’t speak of passionate lust or fury. It spoke of tender affection and joy, it made him feel...treasured.

When it ended his eyes were still closed and he was smiling as he felt Derek nuzzling him, his stubble no doubt leaving behind a hellacious beard burn but Stiles was okay with that. Because he could feel Derek’s lips against his neck, curved in a small smile and when his Sourwolf spoke it held deep contentment.

“You called me.” _’You love me.’_

“Yeah, yeah I did.” _’Bet your ass I do.’_


End file.
